An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) can be used as a light source for a display device or for a lighting device, which has advantages of wide view angle, short response time, small thickness, light weight, and ability of bending with any angles.
An OLED light emitting device may be either an active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) or a passive-matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED). When compared with PMOLED, AMOLED has advantages of low energy consumption, high resolution, fast response, and other good photoelectric properties, which becomes a mainstream technology of OLED display.
Traditional AMOLED light emitting devices all consist of RGB (three primary colors), and use RGB to realize full-color images. However, a color gamut range of the three primary colors of RGB is limited, resulting in a poor color saturation and a less color quantity of the AMOLED light emitting devices, and the device cannot meet development demands on color reproducibility for all kinds of the display devices.